<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иногда ты узнаешь нечто такое... by Alex80mph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471448">Иногда ты узнаешь нечто такое...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph'>Alex80mph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда кажется, что ты знаешь о любимом человеке все. Но это - огромное заблуждение.</p><p>(Написано в 2009-ом году)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иногда ты узнаешь нечто такое...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в подарок для чудесной Ailine в день ее рожденья.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вообще-то Джаред злится. Потому что они с Дженсом уже должны были все знать друг о друге, вплоть до самых незначительных деталей: где Дженсен прячет свою пачку сигарет или как Джаред плачет, когда пересматривает Тельму и Луизу. Но оказывается, что Дженсену удавалось скрывать кое-что очень важное.<br/>
Дженсен сидит на диване и смотрит порно, когда Джаред усаживается рядом.<br/>
- Ну что в новостях, чувак?<br/>
«В новостях» - два качка, один стоит на коленях, второй – за ним, держит его рукой за волосы и трахает его. Но не просто так…<br/>
- Тебе нравится? – удивленно спрашивает Джаред.<br/>
- Отъебись, - бросает Дженсен, и это значит, что нравится, потому что он всегда такой: как будто ему стыдно признаваться в своих желаниях. Впрочем, сейчас Джаред немного его понимает.<br/>
- Без проблем, - говорит он, поднимаясь с дивана. – Иди сюда.<br/>
- Что? – Дженсен удивленно смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Джаред чувствует, что ему будет очень легко попробовать.<br/>
- Иди сюда, Дженсен, - нужный голос получается у него пугающе просто. Дженсен медленно поднимается и, все еще хмурясь, подходит вплотную.<br/>
- Что ты хочешь?<br/>
- Я разрешал тебе разговаривать? – Джаред уточняет спокойным голосом, хотя внутри у него все колотится. Он угадал или нет? Попал? Или промахнулся и, в лучшем случае, получит сейчас в челюсть.<br/>
Дженсен внимательно смотрит на него.<br/>
- Не разрешал, - отвечает он, и это одновременно и да, и нет, и так по-дженсеновски, что Джареду хочется заржать. Но нельзя.<br/>
- Тогда закрой рот, - вместо этого говорит он и накрывает ладонью раскрытые в ухмылке губы. – Чтобы соседей не пугать.<br/>
У Дженсена сейчас – совершенно безумные глаза, перепуганные и злые, но он не сопротивляется вообще, просто стоит и ждет.<br/>
Честно говоря, Джаред не особенно понимает, что ему нужно делать. Он не в курсе всех нюансов, да и плетки из искусственной кожи и намордники с металлическими прутьями не заводят его. Но ему нравится вот так вот держать Дженсена, знать, что он не будет сопротивляться, что ему самому сносит крышу от того, что Джаред ведет.<br/>
- Раздевайся, - говорит он, отпуская Дженсена. – Только быстро.<br/>
Дженсен одной рукой стягивает с себя футболку, второй тянет ремень из петель, все молниеносно, джинсы сползают, неловко зыстывая чуть ниже колен, и у него уже стоит.<br/>
- Черт, Дженс. – Джаред на момент выпадает из образа, и Дженсен чуть хмурится, отступая на короткий шаг, стреноженный джинсами. – Стой. А ну назад.<br/>
Никогда еще Джаред не пользовался собственным голосом, как оружием: пистолетом или лассо – удерживать на месте, угрожать. Обещать. Это опьяняет до дрожи.<br/>
Он хватает Дженсена за шею, а второй рукой сжимает его яйца, сильно, так, что Дженсен шипит.<br/>
- Тихо! Ни звука.<br/>
Блядь, как же это хорошо. Аж пробирает, по спине прокатывает до копчика – как рябь на море.<br/>
Дженсен облизывает губы, и Джаред дотягивается большим пальцем до уголка его рта.<br/>
Ему хочется раздеться, сесть на диван и опустить на себя Дженсена, трахнуть его так, чтобы он кричал и матерился, кусал Джареда за плечо и угрожал в следующий раз порвать до крови. Но он может потерпеть.<br/>
- Сядь на диван.<br/>
Он устраивается у Дженсена между расставленных ног и нарочно разводит их еще шире, толкая локтем.<br/>
- Раскройся. Держи себя.<br/>
Дженсен опять срывается, судорожно выдыхая. У него блестит пот на лбу и верхней губе и веки подрагивают.<br/>
- Смотри на меня. Не вздумай закрыть глаза, понятно?<br/>
Вечно валяющаяся по всему дому смазка на этот раз очень удобно оказывается на кофейном столике, Джаред смазывает три пальца и без предупреждения вставляет в Дженсена, до упора.<br/>
Тот, естественно, кричит, запрокидывая голову, сжимая Джареда с такой силой, что пальцы хрустят.<br/>
- Ты этого хотел, Эклз? Так хорошо? Или еще?<br/>
Дженсен хрипло дышит, покачиваясь на джаредовых пальцах. Одной рукой он вцепился в предплечье Джареда, а второй – в подушки у себя под головой.<br/>
- Еще, - говорит он, и Джаред стонет в ответ.<br/>
- О, господи. Я тебя разорву.<br/>
- Джаред.<br/>
Мизинец помещается легко, до самых костяшек вскальзывает, Джаред завороженно смотрит, как его рука – темная и бесцветная по сравнению с налившимся кровью воспаленным входом Дженсена – растягивает его, шире, еще шире. Он очень близок к тому, чтобы банально кончить в джинсы.<br/>
- Я вставлю всю руку, - предупреждает Джаред, замирая на самом выходе.<br/>
- О, блядь, - отвечает Дженсен. И это значит - да.<br/>
Он буквально заливает себя смазкой, а потом еще измазывает всего Дженсена, так, что у него даже яйца блестят. Потом складывает руку, прижимая большой палец к ладони и медленно, мучительно медленно вворачивает ее, не останавливаясь, когда Дженсен напрягается и морщится.<br/>
- Нет, - говорит он, - терпи. Ты сам хотел.<br/>
Это нечто совершенно удивительное, внутри горячо и мягко, а запястье сдавливает так, что Джаред чувствует пульс, бешеный неровный ритм крови, несущейся по телу. Он на секунду прижимается лбом к колену Дженсена. Его вдруг затапливает одновременно безумная нежность и яростное желание причинить боль, противоречивые ощущения разрывают пополам, и Джаред замирает, боясь пошевелиться.<br/>
Дженсен почти не дышит, только короткие поверхностные вдохи, из глаз текут слезы, а член вяло прижимается к бедру. Он мокрый весь - лицо, грудь, живот, пах, и взгляд Джареда все время возвращается к тому месту, где зажата его рука. Невероятно, как она помещается там, внутри, он внутри Дженсена, его вдруг как ударяет, и он чуть шевелит пальцами, чтобы ощутить все еще лучше.<br/>
- Джа…<br/>
Джаред вспоминает, с чего все началось и раскрывает руку, свободной удерживая Дженсена за бедро.<br/>
- Тебе нравится, когда я тебя держу? Там?<br/>
Он чуть поворачивает руку, и Дженсен вскидывается, пытаясь сжать ноги.<br/>
- Чшш, спокойно, спокойно, тебе не больно, я знаю.<br/>
Он не может сказать, откуда, но Джаред словно чувствует ту грань, за которой для Дженсена заканчивается кайф и начинается боль. Как будто он ощущает одновременно и себя, и его.<br/>
Он двигает рукой, сжимает и разжимает кулак, поглаживает пальцами внутри, немного вынимает ее и вставляет назад, а Дженсен на нем сходит с ума. Он хрипло стонет, его член опять твердо бьется об живот и главное: он все время просит.<br/>
- Джаред, пожалуйста, твою мать, Джаред, Джа, пожалуйста.<br/>
Джаред вытягивается, нависая над Дженсеном насколько может, смотрит ему в глаза.<br/>
- Тихо.<br/>
- Джаред…<br/>
- Тихо, я сказал.<br/>
Он отставляет костяшку большого пальца, чуть вверх, и Дженсен кричит.<br/>
- Заткнись.<br/>
И опять двигает пальцем.<br/>
Джаред видит, как Дженсен кончает - по его лицу, по его пустым обезумевшим глазам, по раскрытому мокрому рту, не издающему ни звука.<br/>
Его руку - там внизу - сжимает пульс, слабеющий с каждым новым спазмом. Джаред ловит последний, едва ощутимый, и медленно начинает вынимать руку.<br/>
Дженсен, кажется, отключился, он не шевелится, лежит, широко раскинув ноги, прикрыв лицо рукой. Джаред осторожно подниматся с колен и садится рядом с ним.<br/>
Он внезапно неуверен во всем происшедшем. Это был перебор, и у него не было права так поступать, не было разрешения, несмотря на то, что Дженсен не спорил с ним, когда все началось.<br/>
- Принеси пить.<br/>
Джаред не знал, что можно так долго не дышать.<br/>
- Встань и принеси себе сам.<br/>
- Бегом, сучка.<br/>
Джаред встает, стараясь не зацепить колено Дженсена.<br/>
- Кто тут еще сучка?<br/>
- В следующий раз, Падалеки…<br/>
Но Джаред уже решил, что будет в следующий раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>